Digimon Frontier
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Hikori Manakya, a 12 year old japanese girl lives with her mother and sister. She hasn't seen her father in three years and gets bullied everyday. One day, she recieves a message about her destiny and takes a chance. ADOPTION THROUGH PM
1. It All Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Yay! Yet another fic! I miss this show so much. Okay, this is my first Digimon Frontier story, if you haven't seen the show then I think you might wanna look it up before you read this, but I guess you can read this without looking it up. Not so sure. Oh well. _

_Okay, good reviews = I continue._

_Bad reviews = I delete the story. _

_No reviews = story will be put on hiatus until further notice. _

_Great, now we can begin._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Digimon: Frontiers or any Digimon series of any kind. I simply own Hikori Manakya. This is for the whole story since I despise typing this on every single chapter._

* * *

><p>I was panting as I ran in between trees. This always happens when I leave the house for anything other than school. Confused? Let me back up a bit.<p>

My name is Hikori Manakya. I am a 12 year old girl living in Japan. My eyes are a really light hazel color, I have straight black hair with light brown highlights, and I'm in 6th grade.

I live with my mother (Mishi Manakya) and younger sister (Amaya Manakya). My father (Mitsukuni Manakya) has been missing for three years, and I haven't taken it very well. My little sister was three years old at the time and doesn't remember much. I was nine and remember everything. But that's a story for another time. The point is, I haven't gotten along with my mother since then and received a clingy sister from the whole incident.

I'm a silent girl and I rarely yell. I always make snide comments in my head but I don't dare say them out loud. I'm different from most kids my age and that makes me the perfect target for bullies.

My usual outfit isn't one that says normal either. I wear a brown beanie that covers my ears, a dark green tank top with an oversized sweater of the same color that shows my shoulders and covers my hands, a short brown skirt that has jagged edges with dark green biker shorts that come to mid-thigh underneath, dark green sneakers with brown straps, and dark green can headphones around my neck.

My mother sent me to the grocery store to pick up milk and some other stuff. I wasn't really paying attention. I managed to convince my sister to stay at home while I went out. As soon as I stepped into the grocery store, some of my ordinary bullies noticed me and started going after me. Understand now? Great, now back to the story.

"I think the freak went this way!" One of the boys shouted out as he pointed ahead. I held my breath until they left and stepped out from behind the tree. Looks like they all left. I breathed out a sigh of relief and made my way back to the store, all the while looking out for the boys.

Surprised? I was too at first. I thought boys weren't supposed to hurt girls but there you go. They always aim for my back and stomach, making sure their bruises and marks won't show. Not that I'd ever tell on them. They'd just lie and make something up, I've tried and it ended up with me having detention for being dishonest.

I closed my eyes, interlaced my fingers behind my head, and kept walking. This was one of the rare times I manage to get some peace and quiet. No mother trying to get me to open up, and no younger sister trying to follow me everywhere I go. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sister dearly but if she keeps following me, she'll end up exactly like me. And that's not a good thing.

My cell phone started ringing from my pocket. I raised an eyebrow. No one calls me from there, only my mother and I haven't been gone for more then ten minutes. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

"Incoming message?" I read to myself in confusion. I didn't even know this phone can text. There was no name (no surprise, I don't have any other contacts except my mother and my house phone), not even a phone number. I shrugged. "What the heck?" I pressed the center button to read the message.

"Hikori Manakya." I stepped back in shock as a female voice coming out of my phone called my name. But, I thought it was a text message. "It's time to decide your future Hikori." I raised an eyebrow. Was this a joke? "Your destiny is calling." The phone showed some directions to get on a train. "Take the 5:45 outbound train". I read the directions. _Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugoaka Station._ I checked my wrist watch and widened my eyes. I have less then 20 minutes to get there!

My feet started on they're own accord. In about ten or fifteen minutes I was a few blocks away from Jiyuugoaka Station. Do I really wanna go? This could be some creep for all I know. I slowed down for a second but shook my head and ran faster. Anything's better than my life now. I weaved in between a few people and even leaped over the hood of some cars. I never said I was weak. I'm strong; I just don't wanna fight those guys.

I widened my eyes again as I saw the train stop over head. I thought I had enough time! I shook my head and sprinted up the stairs of the train station. I stopped abruptly at the machine and checked my pockets for money. I face palmed after I noticed that I had no money. I could've sworn I had money from the grocery store!

On the other side of the station was a brunette boy wearinga yellow shirt with a black design in the middle, red short sleeved jacket over yellow shirt, light brown gloves, cargo pants, a brown hat with goggles over the front, and red, yellow, and white sneakers. He had a panicked expression and out-turned pockets. He must not have any money either.

I saw him bang his head against the machine and a red ticket popped out. I turned to my machine quickly and banged it with my fist. I sweat dropped as I saw the dent I made but grabbed the red ticket anyways. I slightly hesitated since I think I saw some kind of blue scan on it but mistaken it for my imagination. I took off running and made it just as the train doors were about to close.

Once I got on, I leaned against the doors and tried to catch my breath. As that was done, I looked up and noticed the red and yellow clad boy again. My face took on a look of surprise. I can't believe he's taking the same train. Maybe he received the message as well?

My phone rang again and I looked down. No name, no number. I glanced up to see the red boy look at me and then shift his gaze to a black haired boy. This one was wearing a plain yellow shirt, blue long sleeved jacket with two yellow stripes running down each arm, gray pants, white sneakers with thin blue stripes, a black bandana with purple stripes, and had his hair pulled into a low ponytail.I returned my attention back to my phone and read the new message. _Transfer to the 6 o' clock subway from Shibuya Station_.

"Come on!" I jumped in surprise and looked at the red boy, along with the rest of the passengers. "Give me a break!" He had his gloved hands on his head and shouted at the ceiling with closed eyes. "I'm doing the best I can!" I shyly smiled in amusement to myself before turning back to my phone once again. The 6 o' clock? I think I remember taking that one before; I have to take an elevator to get it. The train stopped and I exited. "Maybe she knows." I heard someone whisper to himself from behind. I recognized the voice. It was the red boy again.

I sped up a little and jogged downstairs. I passed the turnpike, ran across the hallway, and made it to the elevator. When I got in I pushed the close doors button and the button for the basement, but a hand stopped the doors.

The elevator doors opened again and the blue clad boy from the train entered. I stared for a few seconds before averting my gaze to my sneakers. He was about to press a button but stopped and turned to me. I looked up briefly before returning to my feet. Perhaps he's heading to the same place I am.

"Hey wait!" I snapped my head back up and the red boy running to the elevator. I looked at the other boy and saw that he just stood there. I didn't know what to do.

Red boy lunged and tried to make it in between the doors. I dodged and ended up bumping into blue boy. He let out a sound of surprise and red boy smashed against the back wall. I flushed and mumbled an apology before moving to the other side of the elevator, as far as I could from the boys.

"Hey, did you guys get a message too?" Red boy asked while motioning to his phone. Blue boy turned his back and ignored him. I kept my gaze to my feet but nodded anyways. "Cool!" I resisted the urge to flinch at his loud voice. "And you could answer me at least!" He said to the blue boy.

"Huh?" I looked around and cried in surprise as the elevator sped up in its descent. "H-hey, what's with the buttons?" I asked in my soft voice. Instead of basement 2, the light went further where there are no buttons.

"My destiny's really starting to bite!" Red boy shouted as he looked out the glass wall. I looked and only saw complete darkness. I felt the elevator crash and fell on my bum. Looks like we're here. "Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head." Red boy grumbled from behind.

I got up quickly and walked out the doors once they opened. I seemed to be in some sort of underground train station. But the trains were weird. They were all sorts of colors and I think I saw monster faces on the front. There were also other kids here and they all went on different trains. My phone rang once more and I groaned lowly to myself. Not this again.

"It's up to you now," The screen on my phone was weird. It had a sort of black design that looked like an eye. "Which one will you choose?" Choose? You mean I don't get directions this time? Stupid phone.

"Excuse me." I turned around and saw blue boy talking to me. I blinked in surprise before moving to the side. "Thank you." He ran off in a random direction.

"So which one are you choosing?" I jumped at the loud voice before turning to the source. It was red boy again. "My name's Takuya Kanbara by the way." I blinked again. "What's yours?"

"Hikori Manakya." I said quietly. "Um, do you have any idea what's going on?" Takuya laughed loudly before walking in the same direction blue boy went with his hands behind his head.

"No idea!" I sweat dropped but followed him anyways. Looks like I got a companion for now. "Do you?" He asked when I caught up. I shook my head and just walked alongside. "You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head again and flushed as Takuya laughed. "That's okay. Nothing wrong with that." Why is he so energetic? It wore me out already and we haven't even gotten on a train yet.

At that moment a bell rung and the train doors shut closed. I looked around and saw that all the trains were leaving. I ran to the nearest one as Takuya followed. I chased a dark red train and grabbed the metal bar of the back ledge. Once I jumped on, I turned and stretched out a hand for Takuya. Why did I do it? I have no idea.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him on as the train left the station. We both panted from the run as I looked up and saw the blue boy. I stared at him and he returned the favor until a wall separated us and I couldn't see him anymore. I have a feeling we'll be heading to the same place, wherever we're going.

"Hikori-chan, come on." I heard Takuya say as he grabbed my arm and opened the back door of the train. I was stunned at the added suffix of my name but shook it off.

At least I have someone to count on while we're in this thing, whatever it is. We walked inside and I took in my surroundings. It wasn't like a regular train; this one had gold-colored walls and green seats on the side that looked like couches.

"It's like a ghost train in here." Takuya muttered. I nodded in agreement and we walked into the kart.

"Maybe there are more people in the next one?" I suggested gently. Takuya nodded and we walked into the next kart. Looks like I was right. In the next kart were three other people. Two boys and one girl.

The one girl had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a light purple hat with dark purple on the edges. She was wearing a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt that stops above her belly button, light purple vest with matching skirt, and white sneakers with light purple straps.

One boy seemed to be older than us all and was chewing on a candy bar. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue jumpsuit with the sleeves and pants legs rolled up, the pockets and edges of the sleeves were yellow, a dark yellow shirt underneath, and dark blue sneakers with yellow straps.

The other boy was just a little kid. He had a large yellow-orange cap, dusty brown hair, and his head was ducked so I couldn't see what color his eyes were. He was wearing a white shirt with brown outline, yellow shorts with dark orange suspenders at his sides, and white sneakers with green straps. I shifted from one foot to another as the girl and the blue jumpsuit boy stared at Takuya and me.

"Uh, you here cause of the phone thing?" Takuya asked while pointed at his phone. The girl made an mm-hmm sound as the blue jumpsuit guy swallowed his candy bar and nodded his head.

"With you guys here that makes five of us." The girl said. "I wonder if that means something special." I blinked in surprise before Takuya dragged me in. Takuya sat down next to the blue jumpsuit guy and I sat down next to the little boy. He hasn't picked his head up since we got here.

"So why did you guys pick this train?" Takuya asked. I turned my head to the little boy. He doesn't seem to be sleeping. I think he may be just like me.

"Hey kid," The blue jumpsuit guy said while pointing at Takuya with his candy bar. "This was the closest train to the elevator okay? Now look, just leave me alone." Rude much? I frowned at him. Takuya bowed his head a little and I glared at him. I don't like this guy already.

"Jeez, sorr-ry." Takuya said. The guy in the blue jumpsuit whispered something to Takuya that I couldn't hear.

"I'm like him," The girl said with a giggle. "It was closest to the elevator. I sweat dropped. Looks like Takuya's whole destiny idea was just flattened.

"Hey honey, you want some chocolate?" Jumpsuit guy asked sweetly to the girl. I raised an eyebrow. Wow, talk about personality change. He rose from his seat with a smile. "So my name's JP Shibayama. What's yours?" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the little boy.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto. It's nice to meet you." Zoe said politely. Takuya introduced himself but I didn't pay much attention.

"Hey, kid." I whispered out. "Are you okay?" The little boy sniffed and shook his head. I placed a hand on his shoulder and ducked my head to see him better. "My name's Hikori. Hikori Manakya. What's your name?" I asked in my best soothing voice.

"I'm," The little boy started. Takuya, JP, and Zoe turned their attention to us. "I'm Tommy Himi." I smiled at first but frowned when I heard his voice wobble. "But I didn't wanna get on this train."

"Hey now," I said as I turned completely in his direction with my legs crossed on the seat. "What do you mean Tommy?" I asked in a motherly tone. What can I say? I have a weakness for little kids.

"I-I" Tommy sputtered out and I could see tear tracks down his face. I softened and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Two kids bullied me and they pushed me on this train and shut the door." He picked his head up and I saw he had brown eyes and tears running down his face. "Why are kids always picking on me?" My face saddened a little. This kid's a miniature me.

"Because," I started with a slight bitter tone. "Those kids are stupid." I could feel Takuya's, JP's, and Zoe's stares on my back but ignored it. "Don't worry about it, Kay?" I asked with my best motherly smile. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you Tommy." Looks like I have a little kid to look out for. Tommy sobbed more and launched himself at me. "Whoa!" I cried out and fell to the floor with a weeping Tommy clutching to my sweater. I wrapped my arms around him after the shock went away and sat up.

"Hey, we never learned your name kid." JP said. I turned and looked mostly to the floor. Takuya seemed to remember how shy and quiet I usually am and answered for me.

"Her name's Hikori Manakya." JP and Zoe turned to Takuya in surprise. "I met her on the elevator." He explained. Everybody jumped as the sound of a poorly imitated train whistle rang out. Everything went dark and the train rumbled. I heard the sounds of Zoe, Takuya, and JP falling to the floor. I fell backwards, clutched Tommy tighter, and brought him back with me. I opened my eyes and looked at the others.

For a second they all looked different. Takuya had on more red, longer hair and I barely made out what looked like horns. Zoe had more pink, wings, and something over her eyes. PJ seemed to have armor, a beetle-like horn, and dark blue on. I looked down and saw that Tommy looked as though he was a white snow bear. He even felt a little cold at that point. I turned back around and saw Takuya staring at me. I looked at myself and widened my eyes. I saw green leaf-like wings on my back, a short pink dress on me, and a pair of green boots. As quickly as they came, they left. What's going on?

I felt something weird from my pocket and picked up my phone. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Takuya doing the same. Next thing I knew, my phone materialized into a sort of brown and light green device with a screen. The screen showed the same eye thing as my phone did and I heard the female voice again.

"Welcome to the Digital World Hikori." I heard Takuya's phone do the same to him. "This is your D-Tector." My what? I felt the train jerk around and remembered of the others. I grabbed Tommy and tried to stand up. Once we went into the light and were able to stand up, I turned to the others.

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked. Everyone else was staring at their new D-tectors.

Tommy was holding his new white and green D-Tector with one hand and gripped my hand with his other. Zoe and JP were staring at theirs. Zoe's was purple and white while JP's was blue and yellow. I saw Takuya's earlier, it was black and red. Instead of staring at my D-Tector, I put it in my pocket and looked out the window. My eyes widened and I flinched back.

"Hikori-chan, what is it?" Takuya asked. I pointed outside and the others gasped.

We were riding this train on a rail and nothing more. No ground, no road, not even mud! Nothing! Another poorly imitated train whistle rang out and the others all clutched their ears. I placed my hands over Tommy's ears and bared the sound myself.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked as she looked out the window. Tommy clutched my waist again as I stared out the window.

There were white floating creatures next to the train. I smiled slightly. They looked kinda cute. They were smiling and giggling as they saw us. One pressed itself on the glass and made a face. Zoe screamed and backed away while I let out a laugh. I stopped when I saw the others staring at me and flushed. So I don't laugh much, does that mean they gotta stare?

"They're probably the ghosts of kids who came here before!" Takuya cried out nervously. I noticed Tommy tightened his hold and gained an angry pulse mark on my forehead. "What have I gotten myself into? And what if there's no way of getting back out! And-!" Takuya was cut off as I thonked him on the head. Takuya fell to the floor and rubbed his head where a knot was forming already. "What was that for?"

"You're scaring Tommy!" I shouted angrily. "Calm down will ya?" I grumbled as I picked Tommy up like a baby and rocked him.

"Yeah Takuya," Zoe agreed. Good to know that the only other girl at least has a good head. "We're all in this together." I nodded in agreement and looked out the window again. We were heading to a building that seemed to have fire pillars of some sort. Weird.

"I bet that's the train station." Zoe stated as she leaned to see outside the window as well. Looks like it's up to us girls since the guys seem to be useless right now. "I hope there aren't anymore of those ghost things there." And I stand corrected. Looks like I'm the only one not scared right now. "Not that I was scared or anything!" Zoe hastily added unconvincingly. I laughed lightly with Takuya and PJ.

"Yeah," JP started sarcastically. "I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." I laughed louder but stopped when the train did. The doors opened and the others just stared at it.

"Oh for the love of-!" I started as I placed Tommy on the ground and walked outside. "There, nothing to be scared of." I shouted with my arms up in exasperation.

I raised an eyebrow at the others. They were staring at me. Takuya raised an arm and pointed behind me. I whirled around and saw creatures that looked like blobs of gray with evil looking eyes and large floppy ears. I blinked. They were actually kinda cute. They surrounding around me and I just kept staring at them.

"Nee-chan, be careful!" I stiffened in surprise. Did Tommy just call me his big sister? I didn't get time to dwell on it though, because next thing I knew I was facedown on the floor with Tommy on my back. The train kart somehow flipped the others out.

"That first step is a doozy." I lifted my top half up and placed Tommy on my lap. I think the train just talked.

"Guys," I started with a creeped out voice. "Did the train just talk?" I asked. Everyone stood up and we stared at the dark red train that had six eyes and a mouth. How did we not notice that before?

"Hey, I'm not just any old train." I blinked. Yup, the train talked. "I'm Trailmon." Is that his name? "I'm alive, just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Thank you very much." I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I fell back on the floor. "Any who, this here is Flame Terminal." I looked around. This place was just huge chunks of rocks held together with these rails. "You're in the heart of a Digimon Village."

"Digimon Village?" Takuya repeated in question. Next thing I knew the little creatures stepped (well, more like bounced) in front of our faces.

"Be our pals?" They asked in unison. That's kinda creepy. "Our last friends didn't last very long." I gulped and crawled slightly away from them. We all crawled back until we were surrounded back to back. Tommy then started wailing.

"I didn't even wanna be on this train!" I sweat dropped and placed Tommy on my lap. At least the little creatures stopped advancing.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo but I can't stick around." Trailmon apologized and started backing out. "If you wanna go home you'll have to find a spirit or something!" He shouted as he left. JP and Zoe shouted after Trailmon and tried to get some answer. I embraced Tommy and tried to get him to calm down.

"So," Takuya started as he got up. "Guess that's it. We're all alone." I stood up as well and Tommy stood up with his arms around my waist.

"Hey get back!" JP shouted after Trailmon. Zoe got up as well and shouted along.

"Yeah, pretty please?" I shook my head and looked down at Tommy when I felt him tremble. He started wailing again, bringing everyone's attention to us.

"Take me home!" Tommy jumped from the ledge and ran next to the tracks.

"T-Tommy!" I shouted and jumped down. "Hold up!" I heard Takuya jump down and shouted after Tommy as well. Damn this kid is fast. Tommy was still blubbering and I ignored a snide comment from JP.

Takuya and I tried to catch up to Tommy but he started balancing on the train track when there was no more ground for him to run on. How Tommy can do that while still bawling, I'd never know.

"Go away!" Tommy shouted after we called for him. I groaned in frustration and refused to give up.

"Tommy Himi, you could fall!" I shouted louder. "Get back here!" I ignored the little voice in my head that told me I sounded like my mother.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy replied in his crying voice. I let out a cry of worry.

"We'll take you home!" Takuya made up on the spot. Tommy was still crying but stopped walking. "That's right! Trailmon said that if we find this spirit we can go home right?" I nodded in agreement. Tommy turned around slowly.

"Right." He said. "Okay I'm coming back." He started taking a step but lost his footing. "Ah!" I took a step forward and called his name with Takuya. Thankfully, he didn't fall and hugged the trail track instead. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't move." Takuya said while moving ahead. "I'm coming to get you!" My eyes widened. Is this kid nuts? I felt the ground move as an explosion came from our right.

Some grey buildings (which actually looked more like tanks) turned blue and disappeared. Surrounding where the buildings were was green fire. Out of the fire come two creatures running towards us. The shorter one had a sort of pink strap around its waist, a grey muzzle, and was white. The taller one was yellow, had bunny ears, and was wearing the bottom part of a red footie pajamas. They both crashed into Takuya and me and we all fell on the floor.

"It's humans." The white one said as he pulled a magnifying glass from nowhere and inspected us both.

"You think everything is a human." The yellow one said.

"Don't start with me you." The white one replied. This whole time Takuya and I just stared at the creatures weirdly.

"We are humans. Would ya mind getting off us now?" Takuya asked.

"I'm so sorry." The white one apologized and put away the magnifying glass. "His fault." The creature added at the end. If I wasn't slightly freaked out, I'd laugh.

"Yeah my fault." The yellow one agreed. He's not very smart is he? "Hey!" I shook my head but snapped it up when something behind them caught our attention.

"What is that?" Takuya and I asked in unison. A shadow walked slowly out of the flames. Both creatures yelped and hid behind us.

"That is one bad dog." I heard the white creature explain. "Cerberumon's special attack is Emerald Blaze and that's why we need you two to help." Once the creature came in my vision I could see why these creatures were running. It looked like an oversized black dog with giant fangs and black armor.

"Where's the ancient spirit?" Cerberumon asked.

"So whenever you're ready, go and get him!" The white creature yelled.

"Yeah that would be good." I had the urge to turn around and thonk both creatures on the head but refrained from doing so.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town." Cerberumon stated. Spirit? Isn't that what Trailmon told us to get? "I must destroy it!" He says what now?

"No way! It's mine! I-I uh . . ." I gained a panicked expression and stared at Takuya in disbelief. Did he want to get us killed?

"Then you shall be destroyed with it!" Cerberumon said and opened its mouth. A ball of green formed inside. "Emerald Blaze!" He shouted and shot rows of green fire at us.

"What are you, crazy? Run already!" The white creature shouted and waved his hand in front of my face. He climbed on my shoulders while the yellow creature clung to the back of Takuya's leg. Another row of flame shot at us and I pushed Takuya towards the train rail where Tommy was.

"Move Takuya-kun! Go!" I shouted and the added suffix slipped in. We reached Tommy and he gripped Takuya since he was closer. I turned around and saw that the whole section of where we were was completely gone. It turned blue and Cerberumon seemed to suck it all in. Half of the train track disappeared as well and we all slid down.

"Takuya! Hikori!" I could hear Zoe and JP shout as we tried to grab hold of the falling track.

We slid off however and landed on the ground a few feet below. As we were falling I managed to clutch Tommy and turned so I would land on my back. It hurt like hell but at least Tommy didn't get hurt. I heard a beep and lifted my head a little to see Takuya's D-Tector had slipped out of his pocket and the screen showed the eye thing again.

"Takuya-kun," I called out as the D-Tector rose up in the air and pointed ahead. "Look." Takuya lifted his head and stared at his D-Tector.

"No way!" Takuya exclaimed as a beam of white light shot out and headed for a large pillar of fire ahead.

The pillar seemed to explode and we all cried out in surprise. I turned around to see the whole thing clearly and ended up with Tommy on my lap and the creatures hiding behind me. Instead of the pillar of fire, a pillar of white light took its place.

"It's the spirit." The white creature said. We all stared in amazement as various particles of white light came together to become what seemed to be an icon floating in the middle. The white creature said spirit. And Trailmon said we needed to find a spirit to get home. That was easy. "Spirit of Flame." Wait, does that mean there are others? And Spirit of Flame? That's fire. And it was Takuya's D-Tector. So what does he have to do? However, before I could voice my questions Takuya stood up firmly.

"Don't worry about that." We all turned around and saw Cerberumon. Seems like he caught up. "For it will soon be destroyed."

I stood up and Tommy wrapped his arms around my stomach again. Cerberumon growled and started coming towards us. I turned and prepared myself to shield Tommy as he whimpered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takuya glance at us and step forward. We all looked at him as he picked up a discarded pipe and stood in front of us.

"This sure rate pretty high on a scale of one to stupid." Takuya muttered to himself. Cerberumon opened his jaws and made to bite Takuya. Cerberumon ended up biting the pipe, snatched it from Takuya's hands and jumped over him to the light. Takuya grabbed onto Cerberumon's tail and was dragged with him. "Oh man!"

We all turned around as we watch both of them disappear. We couldn't really see what was going on but we saw shadows. Cerberumon was in front of the icon but jumped out a little bit later, howling in pain.

"What about Takuya-kun?" I gripped Tommy and stared at the light in concern but didn't answer his question. If that stuff can hurt Cerberumon that bad what can it do to Takuya? I saw Takuya's shadow. All he was doing was staring at the icon.

"Spirit!" I widened my eyes at Takuya's yell. Takuya's D-Tector floated up from the floor and was heading for Takuya's outstretched hand. Takuya pointed the D-Tector at the icon and it disappeared.

"It is time." I heard the woman's voice again.

"Nee-chan. What's going on?" Tommy asked as we kept staring. I backed up a few steps, bringing Tommy with me.

"I don't know. But you might not wanna be so close to it right now." The two creatures followed and hid behind me. I could see Takuya's shadow grip the D-Tector with one hand, and pass his other hand over the top with some impressive moves.

"Execute!" Takuya's voice rang out. "Spirit Evolution!" All we saw was Takuya stretch out his arms but he seemed to have change. I couldn't tell since I couldn't see anything. "Agunimon!" Agunimon? That sounds like a name. Wait a minute. Cerberumon, Trailmon, and Agunimon? They all end in "mon" so maybe they're a type of species. And Takuya turned into one?

"What's this?" Cerberumon asked as he got back on his feet. "A human turned into a Digimon?" Digimon. That must be the name of these creatures.

"What did he turn into?" Tommy asked.

"Well, let me see." The white creature, or rather Digimon, said as he pulled out a light green book that seemed really old and battered. "Ah Agunimon!" I leaned over and stared at the page. There was a drawing of a red human-like Digimon and some symbols I couldn't understand.

The flames that replaced the white light disappeared and the same human-like Digimon from the book was standing there. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and red-black-and-white armor. This must be Agunimon. But, that means this is Takuya as well. Right?

"No matter who you are you'll lose!" Cerberumon shouted. He let out a cry and lunged for Akunimon. "Emerald Flame!"

Agunimon flipped forward to dodge and stopped in front of us. He gathered us in his arms and jumped up to where JP and Zoe are. He left us there and flipped back to Cerberumon. Zoe and Tommy let out amazed expressions while JP just looked like he was jealous. I knelt down and leaned further to see the fight.

"Portals of Darkness!" Cerberumon's armor on his shoulders glowed bright purple and holes seemed to appear on the ground. Agunimon jumped quickly as soon as he landed since a hole appeared.

"Takuya-kun!" I shouted as Agunimon fell threw one of the holes. Cerberumon jumped in the hole and they all closed up. Great, now we can't see anything.

"Where'd they go?" Tommy cried out and got on his knees next to me, searching for Agunimon and Cerberumon.

"I have no idea." I answered. I stood on my feet and looked around. "H-hey," I stuttered out while pointing at the ground below us. "What's that?"

The ground seemed to have flames coming out from below. Flames. Spirit of Flames. It's Agunimon! The flames came together and formed a tornado of fire. Must be one of Agunimon's attacks.

"I have to admit it, I'm impressed." The white Digimon said. I nodded my head in agreement as the others just let out sounds of awe.

"What if he's in trouble?" Zoe asked. The flames disappeared and we saw Agunimon kick Cerberumon in the stomach.

"I don't think he's in much trouble Zoe-chan." And I let another added suffix out. Wow, I'm on a roll today.

"No!" Cerberumon cried out and an explosion covered our vision. We couldn't see anything until the smoke would blow over.

"Wicked." I breathed out. Blue date seemed to form a ring around Cerberumon as his figure darkened.

"Now to take the Fractal Code!" How is it that Takuya knows all this? Agunimon raised his hand and showed that he had his D-Tector in it. He pressed a button, causing the top of the D-Tector to light up and he swiped it mid-air. The strip of blue data coming from Cerberumon went into the D-Tector and Cerberumon's darkened form seemed to evaporate, leaving a black egg in its place.

"That's weird." The white Digimon (Whose name I STILL haven't learned) said. "The egg usually flies off." So the creepy dog Digimon turned back into an egg? An egg means there's a baby there. Oh my Kami, there's a baby in there!

"Hikori-chan!" I heard Zoe call out. Well, aren't we all now just best friends now? "Where are you going?" I took off to where Agunimon had reverted back into a tired Takuya.

"Hey Hikori-chan," Takuya greeted with a grin. "How did I-?" I pushed past him and picked up the egg. What can I say? The thought of a baby in there brought out my maternal instincts . . . or some other stuff like that.

"You are Digi-destined." I turned with the egg in my arms as I heard the woman's voice from Takuya's D-Tector. "Chosen for great things." I stood up, walked over to Takuya, and knelt at his side as we both stared at the screen. The eye thing was back. "But don't be frightened. The one who chose you was you."

"So you basically got yourself stuck in this." I interpreted the message in my own blunt words with a nod. Takuya sweat dropped at my words but nodded none-the-less. Takuya then said something in an exasperated tone. But I couldn't help but believe that it was true.

"I guess this means we're not going home."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>_Yay! First chapter done! Okay, I have four things I want you guys to answer in the reviews (not that you have to or anything but it would make me happy):_

_What do you think of Hikori?_

_What do you think is going to hatch from Cerberumon's egg?_

_What Digimon do you think Hikori will turn into as her spirit evolution?_

_Should I continue?_

_Oh almost forgot._

_Nee-Chan = Big sister_

_-Chan = an added suffix. A term of endearment for girls. (Can be used for friends)_

_-Kun = an added suffix. A term of endearment for boys. (Can be used for friends) _

_Oh my Kami = Basically means Oh My God_


	2. Meeting Koji For the Second Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This always happens when I start a new story. I absolutely HAVE to start typing the second the on the following day. Oh well, okay I may not have mentioned this in my other chapter, but I REALLY don't want any flames. I mean, I'm the kind of person who can have a million of encouraging reviews but have one flame and I quit the story altogether. Yeah, I'm a wimp and a baby. My self-esteem needs work done. Oh well, back to the story right? _

_I thank Latina shewolf for being the first reviewer and guessing Hikori's spirit evolution correctly. Even though your review took me ten minutes and a Google search later to find out what you were talking about. Heh, I'm not the brightest person there is. _

_And in the other chapter, I threw in Japanese suffixes to their names because I kinda have an obsession with it. But I'm following the episodes I find on YouTube since I couldn't find the manga version online. I guess you can call my character very Mary-Sue like but that's the way I made her and no use changing it now. And I went back and changed some things I misspelled but in my defense, I watched it and the quality wasn't good so I just went by what I heard. _

_One last thing, I decided to switch to the Japanese version of this series just because it seems cooler and there are subtitles._

* * *

><p><strong>LOBOMON: WARRIOR OF LIGHT<strong>

**PART I**

"What just happened to me?" Takuya asked as the others finally caught up to us.

"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Izumi replied. I stood up and nodded my head in agreement.

"Me?" Takuya asked. No Takuya, the other guy right next to you. "A digimon?" The white digimon (I STILL don't know his name!) got up and started pacing in front of us with a finger raised. Ugh, I'm getting flashbacks of my teacher at school.

"Yes, through the process of digivolution." He explained. Do they just add –digi to the beginning of everything?

"Digi what?" Takuya asked, clueless. I still had Cerberumon's egg in my arms and cuddled it.

I wonder what will hatch from it. Let's see. Cerberumon was sort of dog like, maybe a puppy digimon? That sounds so cute! And dogs are said to be loyal so maybe if I raise it correctly, it won't attack us like Cerberumon did! In that case I have a lot of work to do, let's see what does an egg need? Well, it needs warmth . . . and my sweater is-

"Come on digivolution start!" I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard Takuya yelling at his D-Tector and pressing random buttons. He's going to break it that way. "Operation turn me into a digimon execute!" I sweat drop at the ridiculous name but stared in amazement when the bright light came out of the D-Tector again.

"Fractal Code Rendered." The woman's voice came back and blue data headed towards another chunk of land.

"I think I broke it!" Takuya stated nervously staring at his D-Tector. I tapped Takuya's shoulder, never taking my eyes off the blue data, and pointed at it.

The blue data (which I guess is called the Fractal Code) was flying to the other chunk of land and seemed to take up the space from there to here. A few seconds later, the Fractal Code disappeared and land took its place. So did Takuya rebuild this place or something?

"There's no way this is happening!" Junpei said in disbelief. Takuya got up and walked to where we all were staring.

"Did I do all that?" I nodded my head numbly to Takuya's question. Once I finished staring I went back to the egg.

It needs warmth . . . ? An idea popped into my head but before I could do what I was planning everyone took off running. I stared at them before briefly thinking if it was a good idea to run while a baby (an unborn one too) is with me . . . like hell I'm running. I started taking my time walking.

Let's see, what the egg needs. Oh yeah. I remembered about the idea I had and placed the egg on the ground gently. I took off my sweater and wrapped the sleeves around my neck. Once that was done, I picked up and the egg and placed it in the makeshift bag. Not a bad idea. I continued walking and started to find the others.

* * *

><p>Okay, now I'm in trouble. I've been walking for a while and still haven't found the others. I sighed and sweat dropped as I sat down. No use in wasting my energy walking if I have no idea where to go. Okay Hikori, take a deep breath and think. I'm lost, I have no food or drink, I'm caring for a digi-egg, I'm tired, and any digimon can come destroy me if it wants to. Yeah, this is terrible.<p>

"TAKUYA! IZUMI! JUNPEI! TOMOKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as loud as I can.

Great, no answer. I sighed to myself and got back up. Maybe I'll run into them if I keep walking. Not even five minutes later, I did run into someone. But I never thought it would be him. "Hey," I started and got the person's attention. "You're the kid from the elevator." I stopped walking and looked up at the blue boy. Yeah I'm short, don't comment on it.

"And you're the girl from the elevator and the train." I nodded my head even though it wasn't a question. We stared at each other for a minute but I shook it off.

"My name's Manakya Hikori." I introduced myself with a formal bow. "What's yours?"

"Minamoto Koji." He replied with a bow like mine. He kept staring and I raised an eyebrow. "So, what's with the egg?" I flushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, a baby needs warmth so I thought my sweater would be enough." I explained. He still looked confused though. "The egg came from a digimon that attacked me and my friends. But one of my friends defeated it and it turned back into an egg." Koji looked at me like I had gone insane. "You haven't met any digimon yet?" I asked incredulously. If he hasn't he's lucky. "The Trailmon was a digimon you know." He kept staring at me and finally said something.

"What the heck is a digimon?"

* * *

><p>So after I explained about digimon and the Digital World to Koji, he explained about having to find this spirit thing. I clarified that to him as well, including the spirit evolution part. He didn't believe at first but was convinced when I took him to the place where Takuya (Err, I mean, Agunimon) and Cerberumon fought.<p>

"So let me get this straight." Koji said. I groaned since I thought I explained it pretty clearly. "We're all here because we're Digi-destined, and we can spirit evolve with our D-Tectors?"

"If you find a spirit that is." I added with a nod.

"And that egg," He continued while pointed at said egg. "Came from an evil digimon, yet you're going to hatch and then raise it to be good?"

"That's the plan." I replied positively.

"And now you're lost because you didn't want to run with an egg and lost the others?" I sweat dropped at the fact but nodded anyways. "And that's it?"

"Yup, that's the whole story since I got here." Koji stood staring at me and I half expected him to turn around and try to go back on the Trailmon. To my surprise, he just sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to stick around for now." I blinked in surprise at his comment. Did he offer to let me travel with him?

"Arigato Koji-kun." I shyly thanked him with a flushed face and smile. Koji smiled slightly and nodded. He turned and started walking. I scrambled to catch up and walked at his side.

"Now let's go find this spirit thing."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>So I was going through my flash drive to delete some stuff that's useless when I found the folder holding all my digimon documents. And I just noticed that I finished this chapter. I'm so sorry TT-TT


End file.
